An image sensor is an apparatus for converting an optical image into an electrical signal. Generally, an image sensor includes a charge coupled device (CCD) type image sensor and a CMOS type image sensor (CIS). The image sensor has a plurality of pixels, and each pixel may output a pixel signal corresponding to an incident light. Each of the plurality of pixels may accumulate a photo-charge corresponding to an incident light through a photoelectric conversion element (for example, a photodiode), and output a pixel signal based on the accumulated photo-charge.
Recently, in an image acquiring device, an image sensor having a structure in which a plurality of photodiodes is arranged in one micro lens has been widely used. In this type of image sensor, one micro lens constitutes one pixel, and pixels of the same size are generally arranged adjacent to each other.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.